Azul
by Baruka84
Summary: Luego de la guerra, Draco ha sido condenado al exilio en una alejada comunidad mágica al sur de España en donde encuentra una nueva pasión en el deporte muggle más popular. Su único contacto con Inglaterra ha sido un anciano agente del Ministerio que lo controlaba cada mes, pero ahora él se ha retirado y una nueva agente toma su lugar.


¡Feliz Navidad!

Créanme que yo estoy más sorprendida que ustedes, no esperaba publicar nada por un tiempo, mucho menos escribir algo nunca... y luego vino Natt y me invitó a participar en el Amigo Invisible. Lo pensé mucho porque nunca había escrito nada, pero decidí que sería lindo intentarlo (aun cuando mi amiga secreta no fuera la más suertuda, porque hay otras chicas que escriben muy bien en el grupo y yo soy la novata) Como sea, lo hice con todo mi corazón y espero de verdad que les guste… y que no sean tan críticas, considerando las circunstancias.

Entonces, primero quiero dar las a Natt por considerarme y alentarme a escribir, fue una super linda experiencia. Segundo, gracias a Karem y Tati que me echaron una mano siendo mis conejillos de india en este experimento, no saben lo que significa para mí que se tomen el tiempo de ayudarme.

Tati !Feliz Cumpleaños! Te quiero mucho :*

Y, finalmente, muchas gracias a Azul, que inspiró y para quien está dedicada esta historia. Creo, querida amiga, que incluí casi todo lo que querías leer y no sé si esto se acerca a lo que deseabas, pero déjame decirte que fue inevitable que tu hermoso nombre se apoderara de mi inspiración. Como dato freak te cuento que hay dos versiones de esta historia, la primera que escribí estaba relatada desde la perspectiva de Hermione. Es larguísima porque tiene muchos detalles y hubiese tenido que publicarla en varios capítulos… pero yo quería que leyeras todo de un tirón, así que la deseché en algún momento y entonces nació la versión de Draco (que igual es larga porque, al parecer, tengo cero capacidad de síntesis ¬¬)

Bien, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

¡Malfoy! —la voz profunda del entrenador llegó fuerte a mis oídos mientras me encontraba lanzándole el balón a mi compañero. Volteé a verlo e hizo un gesto para que me acercara.

—¡Al fin lo hiciste! Cabreaste a Hernández, que no te asombre si te deja en la banca esta vez… —me dijo Rafa burlándose. Le devolví el gesto caminando hacia atrás ayudándome con un movimiento de manos, dando a entender que podía meterse sus palabras por donde no le daba el sol. No había forma en la que me dejaran fuera de la nómina para el próximo partido.

Lo seguí con paso firme al edificio por donde había desaparecido porque sabía lo que me esperaba, al menos creí que lo sabía. Durante el último encuentro había desobedecido flagrantemente sus órdenes y, en un arranque de impulsividad pero con un objetivo claro en la mente, crucé toda la cancha abandonando mi puesto. Recuperé el balón y centré justo a tiempo para que nuestro delantero cabeceara y lo metiera al fondo del pórtico rival. Miles de aplausos y euforia albiazul llenaron el estadio. Habíamos ganado gracias a esa intuición, gracias a mí.

—¿Señor? —dije golpeando con los nudillos la puerta entre abierta de su oficina. Me asomé para verlo acercarse con rostro sereno. Me sentí aliviado en el momento en que comprendí que no era una reprimenda la que venía en camino.

—Tienes visita —dijo. Después hizo una pausa y me miró entrecerrando los ojos, mientras mi mente daba mil vueltas tratando de averiguar quién podría visitarme allí—. Es una chica. Sabes que no está permitido salir del entrenamiento para atender a las novias, Malfoy —dijo algo hastiado.

—No tengo novia —dije a la defensiva inmediatamente, antes de poder analizar más la situación— ¿Eso dijo?

—No lo sé, José de Administración vino a decirme que era importante y que debía autorizarte, pero ya sabes…

Lo miré y asentí comprendiendo lo que quería decir. No, no tenía novia, pero hace algún tiempo una loca sicótica hizo un alboroto diciendo que era mi prometida y que exigía verme. Fue todo un escándalo, por supuesto, porque era una de las tantas fanáticas que me perseguían. Afortunadamente todo se resolvió en cuestión de minutos, pero había otros casos similares con resultados completamente diferentes. Así que caminé hacia la sala de reuniones donde aguardaba la misteriosa mujer esperando encontrarme con cualquier persona. Solo que no esperaba verla precisamente a ella.

Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, una ola incomprensible de emociones me golpeó. La confusión reinó durante eternos segundos hasta que, habiendo repasado mentalmente las posibilidades, encontré mi respuesta.

Sabía de ante mano que vendría un nuevo agente a supervisarme ese día pero no esperaba que fuese durante el entrenamiento y juro por Merlín que no esperaba verla otra vez en todo lo que me quedaba de vida.

El agente anterior, el viejo Edmond Turner, se había acogido a retiro. Cuando lo supe sentí en lo profundo de mi ser perderlo ya que durante seis años había sido el único nexo con mi pasado, mis raíces, mi hogar, y aprendí de él cosas que mi padre nunca me hubiera enseñado. Supe que planeaba retirarse meses antes su última visita. Después, cuando el día estaba cerca, vino a despedirse de mí contándome que alguien más joven lo relevaría y me pidió que no me inquietara, que todo saldría bien.

Que todo saldría bien. JA.

Al inicio de la condena, devastado con la funesta experiencia vivida a mis cortos 18 años y enfurecido con el destino, mi cuna y el mundo mágico completo, había tenido poca claridad para asumir mis errores, los de mi familia y sus malditas creencias. Tuve suerte de ser designado al viejo Edmond, que al poco tiempo había demostrado ser un gran mago. Como el adolescente herido y frustrado que era, no supe apreciar las visitas que me hacía cada mes. Con el tiempo, sus consejos y su forma de ser, comprendí que había mucho más en la vida de lo que desafortunadamente se me había enseñado y agradecí tener su ayuda y la posibilidad de enmendar mis errores, vencer mis demonios y forjar un mejor futuro para mí mismo. Nadie iba a igualarlo, mucho menos ella.

Sigo siendo el maldito arrogante que siempre fui y aún tengo asuntos que resolver pero, aunque una parte de mi odia profundamente mi pasado, extraño la sensación de pertenencia, extraño lo que fue mi infancia. Tener a Hermione Granger en frente fue un traslador mental hacia los pasillos de Hogwarts, a esa infancia en la que me creía invencible, casi un príncipe. Y no es que ahora no me sienta así de vez en cuando, pero las razones son tremendamente diferentes. Ser el Príncipe de Slytherin no es lo mismo que ser el Príncipe Malfoy del Recreativo. El primero llevaba aquel título por algún retorcido derecho impuesto por siglos de tradiciones retrógradas. El segundo se lo había ganado a pulso, y nada me enorgullecía más que llegar a ser llamado así por mis propios méritos. Algo que mi yo adolescente nunca hubiera imaginado. Ahora tenía dos príncipes alterados dentro de mí.

Ella había cambiado, por supuesto, como todos después de tantos años, y ya no era la pequeña y delgada pelo de arbusto que recordaba. Ahora era una mujer. Una mujer muy hermosa. Iba vestida con una falda ajustada y una blusa que marcaba sus curvas. Todo su atuendo transmitía profesionalismo, adornado con un único y sencillo broche azul. Ligeramente maquillada, tenía el pelo recogido elegantemente, pero tenía la misma mirada e irradiaba la misma energía que su versión más joven. Llegó diciendo que sería la nueva agente que haría seguimiento a mi caso. Mi _caso_. Sí, yo era un maldito " _caso_ " ante los ojos de mi propio ministerio y la comunidad mágica de Reino Unido.

Después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, todos los seguidores y simpatizantes del maldito infame que arruinó nuestras vidas -y por cuya causa me encontraba cumpliendo una larga y dura condena muy lejos de mi país- fuimos llevados a juicio y fuimos obligados a pagar. Aunque debo admitir que a pesar de mis errores tuve suerte de no ser condenado a Azkaban junto a mi padre… o peor, morir como tantos otros. Mi condena sería vivir ocho años en una alejada comunidad mágica en el extranjero, paradero que nadie podría conocer, solo el ministro y el agente de seguridad que vendría a supervisarme una vez al mes. No podría tener contacto con ningún mago, bruja o ser mágico que no tuviera residencia en el pueblo donde viviría. Y lo peor, tendría que pasar todos esos años con uso restringido de la magia. Merecido o no, para bien o para mal, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger testificaron ese día a mi favor dejando claro que todos los errores que cometí no se debían más que a mi falta de carácter, el miedo y las influencias de mi propia familia. Los odié por ello con todo mi ser. Nunca me sentí más humillado que el día en que los vi prestando declaración. El salvador del mundo mágico y peor, ella, la sabelotodo y nacida de muggles, intercediendo por mí. Creo que ese odio y esa rabia nunca me abandonaron del todo porque -a pesar de llegar a comprenderlos con el tiempo- en cuanto la vi, una ira y desconcierto profundo se arraigaron en mi pecho y, gracias a mi condenado genio, esa primera visita fue un completo desastre. Me comporté como lo que soy, un imbécil. Aunque debo admitir que todo mi esfuerzo no fue suficiente para espantarla.

Tan solo semanas más tarde volví a verla. Fue pura casualidad porque no se suponía que yo me enterara de que estaría presente en la tribuna. Ese día fue el más funesto de toda mi carrera. Toda la incertidumbre y la inseguridad se apoderaron de mi cuerpo en cuanto supe que ella me estaba observando. Sí, joder, era un maldito futbolista. Era la profesión más extraña que cualquier mago o bruja que me conociera imaginaría para mí, y sospechaba cuán satisfactorio debía ser para ella verme jugar un deporte muggle, cuánto estaría divirtiéndose a mi costa, cómo -con sus privilegios de salvadora- podría haber compartido la noticia y estar riéndose de mí con sus amigos. Las ideas me iban por mil a la cabeza y solo lograban herir mi orgullo.

Al principio, el anonimato del destierro y la seguridad de que nadie que me conociera sabía mi paradero o podría encontrarme en el pequeño pueblo mágico al que me habían enviado, me ampararon cuando comencé a probar suerte con los deportes, porque necesitaba agotar energías después de pasar casi dos años encerrado y el quidditch no era una opción. Maldije a todos mis antepasados el día que conocí el futbol y tuve en mis pies un balón. La emoción me embargó casi de inmediato y pase horas practicándolo o viéndolo por televisión.

Esta comunidad mágica estaba compuesta por magos y brujas que aceptaban y compartían perfectamente con el mundo muggle -supongo que por eso me enviaron allí en primer lugar- y me abrieron las puertas a todo lo que se me había enseñado estaba prohibido por ser inferior y repulsivo. Lo evité pero, solo, en un país extranjero, sin poder contactar a mis amigos o a mi madre y sin poder hacer más que simples hechizos domésticos, con el tiempo y el aliento del viejo Turner, estuve dispuesto a pasar página y acceder a todo lo que el mundo quería mostrarme… y terminé gratamente sorprendido con el futbol. El talento era innato en mí pero tenía años retrasados en técnica, así que durante meses solo me enfoqué en eso. Desde entonces comencé a escribir mi propia historia creyendo que todo se resolvería cuando, al término de nuestras condenas, pudiera traer a mi madre hasta acá y olvidarnos de todo. Había decidido seguir mis propios instintos por primera vez en la vida.

El día que cambiaría para siempre mi destino, fue un sábado en que el equipo del pueblo participaba en un campeonato de futbol amateur. Casualmente el entrenador del equipo de la ciudad más cercana estaba allí, me vio jugar y me invitó a probarme al Recreativo, club de segunda división. Era un paso gigante para mí… y desde allí solo fueron alegrías. Nunca imaginé todo lo que podía ganar. El dinero no lo necesitaba pero había algo extremadamente gratificante en ganarlo por hacer algo que me apasionaba; gané el respeto de mis colegas y mi propio puesto en el equipo. Con el tiempo mi nombre se hizo conocido y gané atención y un poco de fama local… que no le vino mal a alguien como yo.

Estaba muy agradecido y orgulloso de todo lo que había conseguido, pero ¿de ahí a compartir mi nueva vida con los enemigos del pasado? No gracias. Iba a estar resentido toda la vida con ellos… y ellos conmigo. No quería verlos merodeando en lo que había sido, hasta entonces, lo más cercano a la felicidad que había conocido.

Con ella aquí, el pasado se encontraba inevitablemente con el presente y todas las dudas que me rondaban en mis horas de debilidad me alcanzaban como agujas. ¿Qué dirían en Reino Unido si supieran en qué se convirtió Draco Malfoy? Un ex mortífago, condenado por ayudar a Voldemort en su loca idea de someter a los muggles del mundo, convertido en un futbolista… ¿Cómo podría explicarles a mi madre y a mis antiguos amigos algo así? ¿Se burlarían? ¿Me apoyarían?

Así que allí estaba, tratando de ignorar los sentimientos que ese par de ojos curiosos provocaban en el centro de mi pecho. ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente ella? ¿Es que no había otro mago disponible en toda Inglaterra?

Todos esos pensamientos me atacaron mentalmente durante el encuentro y tuvieron su punto álgido en el peor momento posible. Cuando volví a la realidad, vi que el medio campista rival se apoderaba del balón y corría a toda velocidad hacia nuestro pórtico. Levantó la mirada un segundo antes de hacerlo yo, antes de darme cuenta que había dejado descubierta mi área. Escuché los acalorados gritos de mis compañeros. El delantero me llevaba adelantado unos cuantos metros, recibió el balón sin la marca que yo debía estar ejerciendo sobre él y se volteó rematando al arco.

Una furia ciega nubló mi vista y vi rojo mientras la hinchada visitante gritaba gol a pleno pulmón. Levanté la mirada hacia el palco para dirigir hacia allí todo mi odio.

* * *

Más de un año ha pasado y las visitas de Granger han sido regulares desde entonces. Al principio apenas abrí la boca a no ser que fuera para molestarla, pero después encontré una grata diversión en presionar sus botones, espero ansioso el día en que la haga explotar. Puede sonar estúpido e infantil pero me gustaría devolverle la mitad de lo que me hace sentir. ¿Lo he logrado? Por su puesto que no, esa bruja astuta puede molestarse pero siempre encuentra la manera de devolverme los dardos y, por supuesto, de volverme loco. Debo reconocer que me he acostumbrado a su presencia y me gustan esos momentos en que me devuelve esas miradas penetrantes y algún comentario agudo. Todas las primeras veces con ella fueron abrumadoras; la primera vez que la vi en la ciudad deportiva, la primera vez que la vi en un partido, la primera vez que la vi en mi apartamento en la ciudad, la primera vez que la vi en el café al que suelo ir todos los días antes de entrenar. Todas fueron tensas y acaloradas ¿Por qué tiene ese poder de hacerme sentir inseguro en mi propio territorio?

Para mi desconcierto esta también será una primera vez. La primera vez que me visita en mi casa en la comunidad mágica a la que he llegado a llamar hogar. ¿Es que esta mujer quiere invadir todos mis espacios? Edmund siempre vino el mismo día a la misma hora al mismo lugar, cada vez, durante años. Granger tiene el don de aparecer a la hora menos indicada y al lugar menos esperado… sin embargo sus visitas se habían sucedido y nunca había aparecido justo aquí. Hasta ahora.

Ya es diciembre, las temperaturas han descendido notablemente, incluso en estas latitudes. Y aunque la geografía no permite tener blancos inviernos hace frío en el exterior. Seguramente en Reino Unido ya ha comenzado a nevar -una de las tantas cosas que extraño de mi país en navidad- porque está usando un abrigo largo que solo deja ver un par de tacones.

—¿Puedo pasar? —pregunta mirándome fijamente con esos ojos oscuros y brillantes que, tengo que admitir, le hacen justicia a su personalidad.

Abro un poco más la puerta dejándola entrar, sintiendo la fresca brisa invernal.

—Me puedes decir ¿cómo es que cuatro semanas pasan tan rápido y las pocas horas que paso contigo son eternas? Tienes que ser más concisa esta vez, Granger. Espero visitas, como puedes ver.

Atravesando el vestíbulo de mi pequeña pero lujosa mansión en Aldea Valverde, mientras se quita el abrigo observa la decoración que mandé a poner y a los empleados del servicio que contraté ajetreando de allá para acá preparando la fiesta navideña que ofrezco todos los años a mis colegas y pocos amigos. Muggles y magos, mezclados en una pequeña muestra de lo que ahora es mi vida.

Este año toda la casa está decorada con los colores del club: blanco y azul. Hay millones de pequeñas lucecitas por todas partes y un enorme árbol blanco es el punto focal. Es lo mejor que puedes tener sin magia y sé que está impresionada. Pero ella, terca como siempre y fingiendo indiferencia, se voltea a verme con su típica mirada de suficiencia y me da un pequeño asentimiento.

—¿Por dónde? —pregunta sabiendo que la llevaré lejos de todas esas personas, que no me interesa que sean testigos de la inspección de la que seré objeto. Sólo le hago un gesto con la mano y la conduzco por el pasillo hasta la biblioteca. Esto la impresionará, seguro.

Veo como toma asiento en uno de los sofás y de su extraño bolso extrae las típicas fichas que sé que contienen un resumen exhaustivo de mi vida. Me quedo parado esperando su reacción por el lugar. Sé que en la escuela adoraba la biblioteca, que pasó la vida con la nariz metida en los libros, y dudo que ella o sus amigos posean un lugar como este. Pero la desgraciada solo hojea pergaminos y no me da el maldito gusto. Respiro profundo diciéndome que solo tomará un tiempo en que voltee a ver a su alrededor y tomo asiento en el sofá de enfrente mientras siento cómo la sangre se me va calentando. ¿Qué es lo que me hace esta mujer?

—Los invitados van a llegar en cualquier momento —le digo seco. Y me reprendo mentalmente por dejarme llevar así. ¡Vamos! Mis amigos no llegarán hasta dentro de una hora y ella no lleva más de cinco minutos en mi casa. Trato de calmarme pero cuando me da una mirada que dice que va a tardar todo lo que quiera lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en lanzarme sobre ella y… su voz me saca de mi furia en menos de medio segundo y la odio por irradiar tanto poder.

Comienza su diatriba habitual sobre la condena, los puntos que quiere repasar y me hace mil preguntas, revisa mi varita, levanta los hechizos que me impiden realizar cierto tipo de magia y los vuelve a poner. Y yo guardo silencio mientras los minutos pasan y ella hace su trabajo.

—Es hermosa —dice en un tono que no reconozco. No sé de qué habla. Me perdí en las sensaciones que provocó en mí su último hechizo, tan poderoso—. La biblioteca —aclara viendo mi confusión y observa todo a su alrededor, pero no parece impresionada, es como si… como si… no lo sé. Sólo asiento, mudo, pero empezando a sentir cómo mi sangre corre más aprisa otra vez—. Y toda la casa. La decoración es preciosa. Siempre me ha gustado el azul pero todos parecen preferir los tradicionales rojo y verde en esta fecha, recuerdo que cuando pequeña… —sé que sigue hablando pero no logro entender de qué porque estoy impresionado, está divagando, cosa que no es habitual en ella. Su tono es tan ligero, sus ojos tienen otro brillo, tiene una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro curvando ligeramente sus labios hacia la derecha. Gesticulando, comienza a mover sus manos. Luego baja el tono y el ritmo ¿Está nerviosa? —en fin, yo… creo que debería irme.

No logro despegar mis ojos de los suyos. Se levanta poniendo fin a la conexión y se prepara para marcharse guardando todo nuevamente en su bolsa. No sé cómo demonios mete allí tantas cosas… o sí, magia. No quiero que se vaya… había algo allí, algo que no sé reconocer y no sé cómo detenerla.

El timbre suena mientras salimos al pasillo y desde allí todo sucede muy rápido. Apenas noto que todo está dispuesto, suena la música y los empleados esperan con las bandejas servidas a los invitados, uno de ellos abre la puerta y deja pasar al menos a tres de mis compañeros de equipo, uno con su esposa. Todos vienen directo a saludarme cuando se percatan de la presencia de Granger en el salón. Rafa me da una mirada que ignoro olímpicamente porque sé a dónde va y decido saludar a la dama primero.

—Alicia, te ves preciosa —le digo. Lo pronuncio en inglés porque sé que le encanta y de paso cabreo a su esposo, Casas. Le doy dos besos como es la costumbre aquí y le sonrío una vez que nos separamos.

—Draco, alabaría tu atuendo pero estoy más interesada en saber quién es esa hermosa chica que nos acompaña esta noche.

Confusión. Volteo a ver a Granger fugazmente mientras mis amigos me estrechan la mano y sueltan sus estúpidas frases.

—Malfoy, no seas mal educado ¿quién es la señorita?

—Sí, Malfoy, preséntanos.

Granger se acerca con su habitual prestancia y les extiende la mano mientras observo los rostros de Rafa y Mateo. El primero, que está más cerca de ella, le toma la mano y se la lleva a los labios. Ese gesto hace que por fin encuentre mi voz y pronuncio su nombre en voz alta por primera vez.

—Ella es Hermione.

Los demás la saludan cortésmente, Alicia incluso le da dos besos. Y más gente comienza a llegar mientras la escucho aclarar que éramos compañeros en la escuela, que solo pasó a hacerme una rápida visita y que ya se tiene que ir. Pero es tarde. Todos están interesados en conocerla y le rugan que se quede. Una pequeña multitud se alberga ahora en mi casa y no he podido acercarme.

Minutos después, cuando ya todos se han saludado y han comenzado dispersarse por la estancia, trato de hacerme paso hasta el grupo que ha acaparado la presencia de Granger. Mientras lentamente camino hacia ellos la veo conversar animadamente, muy resuelta, cómoda… y parece divertirse. De nuevo, un sentimiento extraño atraviesa mi pecho cuando veo a Mateo coqueteándole. Por Merlín, ella estaba aquí haciendo su trabajo y debí pedirle que se fuera antes que los invitados llegaran. Me detengo para observarla de lejos porque parece encajar perfectamente. Sonriente, con ese vestido marfil ajustado que le hace lucir cada una de sus curvas, el cabello suelto y ondulado perfectamente peinado, sus tacones oscuros y esos labios rojos. De pronto me mira.

Mierda.

Giro en 180 grados solo para buscar la botella de whisky de fuego en el pequeño bar que tengo en el salón porque sé que los camareros no están ofreciendo de beber nada ni lo remotamente fuerte como para calmar esta sensación. Necesito un trago con urgencia. Me sirvo uno, y otro… Demasiado pronto, Rafa está a mi lado mirándome interrogante. Así que decido que necesito salir y él me sigue.

—¿Es por ella? —pregunta cuando estamos en la terraza, solos, apuntando con la cabeza la copa que sostengo en la mano, no es habitual que beba tanto—. ¿No querías que se quedara?

—Sí quería —Joder. Contesté en piloto automático porque de haber podido elegir hubiese elegido callarlo a golpes.

Pero es la verdad, quería que ella se quedara cuando estaba divagando en la biblioteca. Quería descubrir qué es eso que nos tiene actuando como idiotas alrededor del otro, con los sentimientos a flor de piel. Y lo descubrí. Lo descubrí porque se quedó.

—Es hermosa —afirma.

—Lo es — ¡Mierda! ¿Qué? ¿Es que no puedo silenciarnos a los dos? Si pudiera usar mi varita…

Cierro los ojos pensando en el vestido que está usando. Y en el rojo que usó la última vez, y todos los anteriores, los tacones, su piel, esos labios, sus ojos, las miradas, sus frases sarcásticas, su inteligencia, el poder de sus hechizos. Claro que es hermosa, lo vi en el momento en que nos volvimos a encontrar, pero necesitaba ver a mis amigos coqueteándole para permitir que mi cerebro asumiera lo evidente.

—Te gusta —afirma como leyéndome la mente.

—Sí — ¡¿QUÉ DEMÓNIOS?! Miro el vaso preguntándome si alguien tuvo la oportunidad de ponerle algunas gotas de veritaserum.

Sé que él también está asombrado, porque nunca antes había asumido así mi interés por alguna mujer. Me gusta, me gusta Hermione Granger. Creo que llevo meses ignorándolo, negándomelo. Meses permitiéndome ocultar bajo la ira y la frustración lo que me pasa cada vez que la tengo cerca.

—Dijiste que no era nadie esa vez que apareció en el café y que la apartaste tan rápido de nuestra mesa… pero te había visto otras veces con ella, no lo niegues. —sólo bufo, no quiero responder.

Recuerdo aquella vez, una mañana hace un par de meses, nos sentamos en la mesa habitual y conversábamos sobre el partido anterior. De pronto el reflejo que de la puerta de cristal me cegó y por un momento vi su silueta dibujada por los dorados rayos del sol, la luz de la mañana la hacía parecer una visión. Se acercó al mesón, hizo su pedido y no pude apartar mis ojos de allí, de la sonrisa cortés que le daba a la camarera. Recibió su pedido, volteó a verme y empezó a caminar hacia nosotros. Yo volteé a ver a Rafa que se la comía con los ojos, irritado desvié mi vista de él sólo para ver que en otra mesa otros hombres la admiraban babosos. Me levanté y la encontré a medio camino, le pedí que me siguiera y nos fuimos de allí.

¡Nada de eso! Me lo vas a aclarar, compañero… además las chicas dicen que la han visto en tribuna —¿QUÉ? Lo miro perplejo, sabe que necesito que siga hablando—. Dicen que la han visto casi todos los partidos desde la temporada anterior, que la reconocieron enseguida. Supuse que estabas saliendo con ella y que le dabas tu pase, pero tu rostro me dice que no lo sabias. Estás jodido y quiero saber lo que está ocurriendo ¿Quién es ella, Draco?

Sólo me llama Draco cuando hablamos en serio. Me paso una mano por el pelo, tomo el último trago de mi vaso y miro a quien ha sido probablemente el mejor amigo que he tenido en la vida. Me duele tener que esconderle cosas pero no tengo opción. Así que dejo escapar una verdad a medias porque necesito sacar algo de todo esto de mi sistema.

—Fuimos juntos a la escuela, es verdad. Nunca fuimos cercanos, todo lo contrario, nos odiábamos. Algunas circunstancias del pasado hicieron que tenga que verla una vez al mes… es complicado… ha pasado más de un año y medio y no sé en qué momento las cosas cambiaron... no se supone que me sienta así por ella —respiro profundo—. No sabía que ha estado yendo a los partidos…—le digo mientras él pone una mano en mi hombro. No puedo seguir hablando, tengo un peso en la garganta y un torbellino de sentimientos en mi pecho.

Nunca le he ocultado lo envidioso que me pone ser el único que no tiene algún apoyo familiar desde la tribuna cuando hay que celebrar o para acompañarnos en la derrota y ahora sé que ella ha estado allí las últimas dos temporadas, es confuso… él no me presiona más y solo asiente, como el gran amigo que es.

—Ve a hablar con ella. Anda. —niego.

—Si lo hago probablemente lo arruine. No la conoces, tiene el poder de hacerme perder el control.

—Entonces es la indicada —responde divertido y me deja solo, cavilando la posibilidad de abordarla, pero ¿qué podría decirle?

Esto no tiene sentido. No hay forma en que las palabras solucionen mis problemas esta noche, no con ella al menos. Así que decido no atormentarme más y vivir el momento.

Cuando vuelvo a entrar, pido al catering que sirva la cena antes de dirigirme al salón. Al llegar allí y anuncio que todos deben tomar sus puestos en la mesa, la veo ponerse rígida. No era una invitada y no hemos hablado después de lo de la biblioteca así que sospecho que tratará de irse. Me pongo alerta y, como el buen defensa que soy, trato de adelantarme a su jugada. Ambos caminamos hacia donde dejó su abrigo y antes de que pueda tomarlo pongo mi palma en su espalda baja y la detengo. Se tensa, este contacto es demasiado íntimo, pero no se aleja.

—No te vayas —le susurro junto al oído para que nadie más lo escuche. Ella solo asiente dándome una media sonrisa con tintes de remordimiento y la conduzco al puesto junto al mío en la gran mesa que he dispuesto para esta noche.

La cena transcurre tranquila y agradable como suele suceder. Todos alaban la decoración y la comida. Granger tiene modales bastante refinados, parece muy bien integrada y todos conversamos animadamente. Hay otros magos y brujas aquí, lo sabe, se desenvuelve perfectamente en este ambiente.

Después del postre la mayoría de los invitados se marchan para volver a la ciudad, solo quedan unos cuantos, los más cercanos. Estamos muy cómodos en el salón, incluso algunos se han sentado sobre la alfombra. Granger ríe por las anécdotas que le cuentan de mí y demuestra tener un humor bastante agudo. Ha modificado algunos de nuestros desencuentros en Hogwarts -para que sean aptos para los muggles presentes- y también les ha contado sobre esa vez que me abofeteó. Todos le aplaudieron, por supuesto… ¡toda una hazaña! Y no me importa. Mis amigos han llegado a convertirse en una familia sustituta y organizo esta cena cada año para tener algo a lo que aferrarme en los días posteriores, pero ahora, con ella presente, la velada ha sido más, mucho más.

Cuando llega la hora de despedirse y Alicia me mira, en mi mente se encienden todas las alarmas. Hará lo que hace todos los años, pero esta vez tenemos audiencia y no quiero que Granger lo escuche. La esposa de Casas no parece comprender mi mirada y me pregunta:

—¿Aceptarás ir a pasar noche buena con nosotros este año? Sabes que no me gusta que te quedes solo.

—Lo sé, Alicia. Gracias, pero no —Espero que no le dé más vueltas al asunto y no comience con sus ruegos. Mira fugazmente a Granger y asiente.

—¿Tienes otros planes? —me pregunta sonriente.

—No. Ya lo sabes.

—Hermione, ¿Vas a quedarte a pasar la navidad en la cuidad? —¡Basta! La asesino mentalmente mientras miro a mi compañero de equipo para que se lleve ya a su mujer. Alicia cuando quiere es muy insistente.

—Lo siento, no. Tengo que viajar a Londres, cenaré con mis padres —responde cortésmente la aludida. Siento alivio y algo que no sé reconocer en lo profundo de mi ser, algo que me deja un sabor amargo.

—Bien, ¡nos vamos todos! —declara Rafa golpeando sus palmas. ¡Gracias a Merlín, un poco de sensatez!—. Un placer, Hermione. Descansa, Malfoy.

Todos se despiden hasta que solo quedamos Granger y yo. Ella va nuevamente por sus cosas y no puedo evitar interceptarla justo como hice antes. Esta vez, con las manos en su cintura, la miro a los ojos y veo en ellos el mismo brillo que he visto cada vez que nos encontramos todos estos meses ¿Cómo pude estar tan ciego? ¡Es fuego! No es ira, no es rencor, no es desprecio. Es deseo, pasión y algo más.

Nos miramos el tiempo suficiente para reconocer en los ojos del otro que nuestros sentimientos se están reflejando y reconociendo en este momento.

Bajo la mirada a sus labios y me doy cuenta que su respiración, igual que la mía, está agitada, demasiado.

—Granger…

—Malfoy, por favor…

Su cuerpo está relajado pero mentalmente se está resistiendo, lo noto. Los segundos pasan pero no la suelto. Siento cómo va abandonando esa lucha interna, cómo su cuerpo comienza a ganar calor con el mío tan cerca, cómo comienza a mirarme anhelante.

Así que la beso. Primero lento, saboreándola durante segundos que me saben a gloria, porque ella es dulce, suave. Cuando eleva sus manos hasta mi nuca comienzo a devorarla sin poder resistirme más. Rozo con mi lengua la suya, muerdo sus labios, exploro todos sus rincones, la atraigo más a mí y acaricio su espalda. Me responde con pasión, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello, apretándose contra mi pecho.

Minutos después, con profundo dolor, comienzo a bajar el ritmo porque sé hacia donde no debo ir y necesito calmarme, juntar la poca cordura que me queda y dejarla ir porque si continúo no podré parar. Apoyo mi frente en la suya. Aunque ya tomé una decisión, me cuesta trabajo alejar mis manos de su cuerpo, abandonar su calor, su aroma. Ambos respiramos profundamente para tratar de encontrar el control que perdimos con ese beso. Abro mis ojos sólo para ver que ella aun los tiene cerrados. Merlín, es tan hermosa.

Cuando por fin su respiración se estabiliza y los abre, veo las llamas ardiendo en esos ojos cautivantes y sé que estoy empezando a perder la resolución que tanto me costó tomar. Luego, cuando deja escapar mi nombre en un tono que suena entre un suspiro y un ruego sé que todo está perdido y que no hay forma en el mundo en que la deje ir. Me lanzo a su boca desesperado y la levanto cogiendo con uno de mis brazos su trasero y con el otro su nuca. Ella es puro fuego, se enreda en mí como si su cuerpo estuviera diseñado para estar en esta posición, en mis brazos, y la aprieto para que sienta cuanto la deseo. Sus gemidos hacen que me pierda en el tiempo y el espacio porque, sin saber cómo ni cuándo, caminé con ella hasta mi habitación y ahora estoy tendido sobre su cuerpo en la cama. Sin dejar de besarla arrastro mi mano abierta por esas piernas que han estado torturándome toda la noche, llego al borde del vestido y lo arrastro hacia arriba porque necesito más, lo necesito todo. Y ella se entrega a mi sin vacilar, y me deja quitarle el vestido, y me permite besarla entera, y consiente que yo beba de su cuerpo, y me lo da todo.

Exhausto y algo perplejo, una vez que la nube del clímax pasa, comprendo lo jodido que estoy. Porque fue más de lo que esperaba, me entregó más de lo que merezco, y no quiero ni puedo permitir que acabe aquí. Me saca de mis pensamientos cuando se recuesta sobre mi pecho comenzando a trazar patrones sin sentido con su dedo índice. Sé que tiene la cabeza llena de dudas igual que yo, que hay cosas que necesitamos aclarar, pero también sé que no me va a presionar por respuestas que ni ella ni yo tenemos en este momento. Así que cuando habla no logro comprender en qué momento he llegado a conocerla tanto. Habla de cómo ha sido la noche, menciona lo mucho que le gustaron mis amigos, me cuenta que nos ha visto jugar y me da su impresión sobre la temporada, dice que con García, el nuevo entrenador, el próximo semestre ascenderemos al futbol de honor. Me divierte pero no me sorprende en absoluto. Es perfecta.

Casi al amanecer no podemos evitar dejar escapar las preguntas que nos han rondado toda la noche, decidimos dejar para otro momento los temas más complicados y no hablamos del futuro, pero al menos admitimos unas cuantas verdades. Cuando ya es de mañana sabemos que llegó el momento de decir adiós. Hoy es nochebuena y debe volver con su familia. Con sentimientos que no sé describir, para no variar, la acompaño hasta la puerta. Está evitando decir algo que no queremos escuchar. La veo respirar profundo mirándome a los ojos con una ligera mueca de tristeza. Entonces sello todo con un beso y luego pongo mi dedo índice en sus labios. Ella cierra los ojos y voltea para irse.

Me pasé la mañana durmiendo y en cuanto desperté, una sensación de vacío me golpeó como un huracán. Esta es la última navidad que podría pasar lejos de mi madre y lejos de Inglaterra. Tuve muchas navidades solitarias y ninguna me había afectado tanto así. No he comido en horas y aunque no tengo hambre, me obligo ir hasta la cocina porque soy un deportista profesional y tengo que cuidarme.

Más tarde, sentado en el sofá observo la decoración. Escogí un árbol blanco porque me recuerda los nevados abetos de Wiltshire, el Wiltshire que extraño, el de antes que todo ocurriera. Pero son los detalles en azul los que acaparan mi atención y me hacen pensar en ella, en el broche que suele usar, en las cosas que hablamos anoche, sobre las veces que estuvo en el estadio, los detalles que recuerda de cada partido. Sonrío inconscientemente porque eso solo me hace anhelarla más. Hemos pasado más de un año viéndonos cada mes. Repaso en mi mente los pequeños datos de su vida que me hizo saber durante todo ese tiempo y que nunca fui capaz de comprender. Siempre quise creer que era presunción o tal vez resentimiento lo que la impulsaba a lanzarme noticias al azar, pero ahora veo que todas esas cosas y su comportamiento contenido, no eran más que signos de lo que pasaba entre los dos. Ella es tan fuerte y perspicaz, pero hay algo de ingenuidad e inseguridad que ahora me parecen tan evidentes y tan adorables que no me perdono no haberme permitido ver sus señales antes.

Merlín sabe que no lo he hecho lo suficientemente bien como para merecerla. Y me niego a pensar en el futuro. Solo sé que todo mi mundo cambió en el momento en el que tuve el valor de tocarla. Mierda. Creo que esta será otra navidad que pasaré regodeándome en mi miseria.

Es casi la hora de cenar cuando el timbre suena. No espero a nadie pero no me extrañaría ver a alguno de mis amigos tratando de rescatarme de mi acostumbrada nochebuena solitaria.

Abro la puerta y lo que veo me parece irreal. Se ve preciosa. Sostiene entre sus manos un presente. Casi, casi sonrío.

—Feliz Navidad —susurra. Me tiende la pequeña caja para que la tome.

—Creí que cenarías con tus padres —le doy por respuesta, y estrecho la mirada para medir su reacción.

—Sí, así era —me desafía con una mueca mordaz en sus labios.

Al fin tomo de sus manos el presente pero no la dejo escapar. Tirándola hacia mí la beso.

No cenamos. A menos que se le pueda llamar cena a unos cuantos bocadillos nocturnos.

Cuando despierto la mañana de navidad, palmeo el espacio vacío junto a mí y lo siento frío. Por un segundo creo que todo fue un sueño. Que la que esperaba fuese mi última navidad en soledad hubiera arrancado desde dentro de mi alma los pocos fantasmas que aún me rondan y alejaran el juicio de mi mente creando una realidad alternativa en la que, por un par de noches, fui merecedor de las atenciones de la más dulce de las mujeres. Me increpo por sentirme así de débil. Trato de repasar todo mi camino en el exilio, todo lo que cambié, y llego a la conclusión de que por mucho que no lo merezca no podría haber soñado todo lo que viví en las últimas horas y que no queda más remedio que sea verdad, un hermoso milagro de navidad.

Salgo de la habitación agudizando mi oído para reconocer algún signo de que ella aun esté aquí en casa. Estaba equivocado, como no, no fue mi oído el que captó su presencia, fue el olfato. Me detengo en el umbral de la cocina para verla sacar una bandeja del horno. Son galletas de jengibre y huelen de maravilla. Mi corazón late tan acelerado que no me permite acercarme más o hacer evidente mi presencia. Solo la observo. Encaja perfectamente aquí. Mi mente divaga demasiado a prisa y, cuando quiero darme cuenta, la estoy imaginando en una escena navideña muy similar pero completamente distinta, en otra cocina más hogareña, con un par de niños correteando alrededor y abuelos felices. Retrocedo unos cuantos pasos porque he comenzado a marearme. Cierro mis ojos apoyando la cabeza en la pared del pasillo, respirando profundo. ¿De verdad me he permitido imaginar todo eso? ¡Se supone que no debo pensar en el futuro! Dejo que unos minutos pasen para volver a asomarme. Esta vez ella me nota, tiene en las manos una bandeja con dos tazas de lo que intuyo es chocolate caliente y un platón con las galletas que ha horneado y me sonríe.

—Feliz Navidad.

—Feliz Navidad —esta vez le respondo apropiadamente y me acerco para besarla suavemente en los labios.

Caminamos hasta el sofá. Me recuesto en él y ella lo hace entre mis piernas, apegando su espalda a mi pecho. Tomamos nuestro chocolate caliente, comemos galletas y observamos silenciosos el paisaje casi completamente soleado desde la ventana del salón.

Me siento satisfecho. Es casi perfecto, solo falta algo, un detalle. Miro la bola de nieve encantada que me regaló y que descansa en la mesa de café. Es una miniatura de un hermoso árbol nevado con pequeñas luces que resplandecen a su alrededor y copos de nieve que nunca paran de caer.

Ella voltea a verme y luego dirige su mirada hacia algún punto en la cocina. Con una destreza digna de las alabanzas que siempre han adornado su nombre invoca su varita. Cuando esta llega a su mano mira un punto en la ventana y hace una floritura sin pronunciar palabra.

El enorme ventanal que deja ver el valle de Aldea Valverde ahora está hechizado para hacer parecer que afuera está nevando. Emocionado, recorro la punta de mi nariz por su hombro y cuello respirando su aroma. Le doy las gracias. Ella deja caer su cabeza en mi hombro mientras juntos vemos cómo esos mágicos copos de nieve caen desde un hermoso cielo azul.

* * *

Cariños, Bárbara.


End file.
